Using technology available today, individuals can use numerous methods for recording digital images of photographed subjects in a still or video form. People can capture these images with digital cameras, cell phone cameras, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and/or other smart devices. Such devices have the ability of storing these images for later access, and further support the ability to disseminate them via the internet. However, these image capture devices are typically mobile and thus are not location-specific. Other conventional technologies provide location-specific kiosks for use in various applications. For example, some kiosks provide DVD rentals, coin exchanges, remote banking or payment stations, or photographic processing. Other well-known photo kiosks can be generally configured in the form of booths or stalls, where users or subjects can pose against a background fixed in the enclosed area while the users take a photograph of themselves. While some of these kiosks have limited forms of network connectivity, the conventional kiosks are nevertheless usually stand-alone systems.
Social networks have gained in popularity as people have started to use content sources and content itself as a basis for connecting with each other. Various conventional sites, such as facebook.com, twitter.com, linkedin.com, youtube.com, and pinterest.com are just a few examples of the community resources and social networks that have grown in popularity. However, the location-specific devices and kiosk systems in the conventional technologies have not been able to exploit and commercialize the communication capabilities of the social networks and other network resources.